Repercussions
by Pancake3298
Summary: When Lightning and Sally rushed into things too quickly, they were pressured into making difficult decisions. Were they even ready to have a baby? Will Lightning realize that he had made the biggest mistake in his life? How will he get Sally back after turning their relationship into unruly tangles?
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY, CARS 2! This new 'novel' is to celebrate! :D

It's my first humanized FanFic! This takes place in Radiator Springs, about a year or so ago after the WGP. It's in 3rd person. Thanks to my favorite Georgia Peach for the title! It's AWESOME. If you think this is just another SalQueen fairytale, you'd better hang on to your hat... And drop a review while you're at it!

* * *

**Repercussions**

_Repercussion: _

1. An unintended consequence occurring some time after an event or action, esp. an unwelcome one.

2. The recoil of something after impact.

**Chapter One**

Sally Carrera laughed again as she unwrapped some more gifts from the baby shower. "Oh Stickers, there's only yellow things in here!" She held a yellow baby bottle.

"Yeah... Look." Lightning patted a pastel-yellow Diaper Genie box.

She laughs. "Why do you want to keep the gender a secret so badly, anyway?"

He shrugs. "Well, don't you think it's more exciting to find out at the time of birth than in a dull ultrasound room?"

"You've got a point. But I still hate yellow. Unisex, or not."

He smiles and kisses her jaw. "That's why I love you, Sally."

She looks into his gleaming blue eyes and sees nothing but adoration.

Sure, she was eight months pregnant, and not even married to Lightning for that matter, but they were foolishly in love. Sure, the townspeople were slightly shocked when they had heard about Sally's pregnancy, but the happy couple didn't really care what they thought of them. Lightning promised to marry her, too.

Today, he kept getting calls from Harv his agent, something about a former friend needing him. He was much too busy. He ignored these calls for Sally's sake.

He apologized to Sally continuously for what happened that night at the Wheel Well, but in truth, it was one of the best nights of her life. Even if the memories were very cloudy, she could still remember the vibrant sensations.

"To Luigi's Casa Della Tires! For a great 30 years of serving the people of Radiator Springs!" Ramone announces, drink in hand.

"Luigi's!" Everyone nearly said in unison. All of the residents were there except for Lizzie, Sarge, Sheriff, and Red. They were out taking care of the shops in town. Tourists were not only downtown, but many were up at the Wheel Well, too, celebrating the anniversary.

Lightning, having one hand around Sally's waist and a drink in the other, shouts to Luigi, "Does this mean free tires for all of us?"

Guido (who was the bartender once again) tosses a glare at him, knowing _he_ was going to have to be the one changing the tires on their cars.

"Luigi's!" They all raised their glasses and took a sip from the shot cups.

Lightning loved the tickling sensation of the cool liquid running down his throat. It was like a little electric current; zapping him slightly, and putting him in a happy mood. What was this stuff these Italians drink?

"Yo, Guido, another one here!" He says as he heads for the bar, with Sally in tow.

The short Italian smiles as he quickly fills his cup. McQueen takes it, and feels the current run through him again, but stronger. Maybe one more... for the sake of experimenting?

...

Now, the room (according to McQueen) is lit up in vibrant colours, and slightly spinning. He felt happier than ever, and no burden or worry could weigh him down. The only thing he could focus on now was the beautiful female he had next to him. Sally Carrera. He takes in her soft, light brown hair, medium coloured skin, and perfectly pink lips. He can smell something sweet, like candy, radiating from her. Her thick, black eyelashes covered the glorious emeralds that laid within. She turned to look at him, and he couldn't move as their eyes melted into each others. She was so beautiful.

This moment was like a buffering video; it would slow down or stop at various moments, leaving him crazed. She was all his for the night... And both of them feeling a bit tipsy, they snuck away to his headquarters the experience each other's love for the first time...

Sally is shot back to reality when Lightning speaks again.

"Sweetie? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Hm?"

"Sarge wanted to meet me at Flo's, he said he wanted to have a little chat with me."

"Oh, okay..."

He kisses her forehead once and departs out the door.

Lightning strolls over to Flo's in the blistering Arizona afternoon. Not many people are out today, and that's most likely because of the heat. There aren't many tourists around. That surprises Lightning a bit because the racing season was coming up, and they would come and ask for his strategy or autograph. McQueen spots Sarge staring into space in one of the booths by the window. He opens the door and feels the rush of the AC flow on him.

"Afternoon, Flo!" He shouts to the short-haired and busty woman in the kitchen.

"Afternoon, baby!" She calls back, but she seems to be preoccupied, so he heads over to Sarge.

"Afternoon, Sarge."

"And the same to you, soldier. Please, sit down." He gestures to the seat across from him, and passes him a glass of Coke.

"Thanks." Lightning says, sitting down and taking the Coke.

"So, how are ya?" Sarge asks.

"Fine, and you?"

"Good. How's Sally?"

"Overall, she's doing good. She's having some bad cramps, and mood swings, but nothing out of the ordinary."

He nods. "She's tough as nails. But, there's something I want to talk to you about..." He says, lowering his voice.

Lightning catches his drift and nods. "About what?"

"You and Sally."

Lightning puts on a poker face, but expects the worst. Sarge sighs, and looks over at an occupied Flo.

"You're not even married, son. How do you think you're going to manage raising a child?"

Lightning shrugs. "I've got my racing career."

"That's the problem! You're going to be away all the time, and away from your wife and family!"

"I'm aware of that."

"And what are you going to do about it, then?"

"I've got plans. But why do YOU care all of a sudden?"

"I think I'm speaking for all of us townsfolk by saying, you are too young and immature for the family life."

Who does he think he is? His father? Talking about his private business with Sally! Lightning's temper shot. "You can't tell me what to do! Who are YOU to say I'm not ready?"

"All I'm doing is warning you, and I mean no offense to you and Sally." Sarge proclaims as he raises his palms meaning 'not guilty'. He continues in a lower voice, "I really think that you shouldn't have this kid, Lightning. For the sake of the CHILD, not because it makes you happy, send it to foster care."

Lightning stands up quickly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but maybe he WAS saying this to him for the best. Still, he was still being a jerk. Lightning storms (AN: Pun intended. Lol.) out of the cafe and into the heat again. The sun blinds him momentarily.

"Hey! McQueen!" Mater shouts as he bounces over to him.

"Hey Mater."

"Whut's up? Yuh lookin' kinda sad..."

"It's nothing. I... I really have to talk to Sally right now..."

"Awh, shoot buddy, you can tell me anythin', you know dat."

"Well..."

"Wanna take a walk?" Mater wanted to help Lightning, and he had nothing better to do.

"Um, okay but I have to tell Sally. I'd told her before that I'd be gone for a few minutes."

"Okie-dokie."

Lightning quickly went to Sally and told her, then the two friends were on their way up Tailfin Pass.

"So whut happened?" Mater asks.

Lightning sighed and closed his eyes momentarily. He knew Mater could help with the pressure he was feeling now.

"Y-y'know how Sally and I aren't even married, and we're having a baby?" Lightning looks down and kicks a rock, sending it SPIRALING across the ground.

Mater nods.

"Well, Sarge wanted to talk to me, and y'know we sat down at Flo's over glasses, but he... he told me that he thinks Sally and I shouldn't have our baby."

"Well why not?"

"Because I'm going to be a bad father he says. He said I'm going to be away racing all the time." Lightning tries to hold back the tears, but his eyes grow wet at the bottom. Lightning shakes his head and sits on a rock on the side of the road. He bites his lip and looks down.

Mater moves over and sits with him, patting his back. "What does Sarge know 'bout raisin' kiddies?" This was a true realization. He wipes the tears away from his eyes and looks up at his best friend.

"Mater, do _you _think we should have this baby?"

"'Course I do! Whuddya always say, 'I'm Lightnin' McQueen, I can handle anythin'!'"

"No, but do you think I'm going to be a good father?"

"Lightnin', you know whut I'm goin' say already. 'Course I do. Sure, gettin' married is a good idea, but I know you can do this!"

McQueen chuckles. He always made him feel better. A little. Lightning put on a fake smile and quickly strolled back down the road with the tow truck driver; joking around with his arm around his shoulder. Mater always had confidence in him, but Lightning still wasn't sure if he had confidence in himself anymore.

* * *

Whadda ya think? Reviews will motivate me, and bring smiles to my face!


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning's headquarters will also be known as their house, and yeah they live there. It's a big HQ if you might say.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

By the time Lightning returns home from his chat with Mater, it was dinner time. Sally's delicious cooking lurs him in the house.

"Hey, buttercup!" Lightning shouts as he enters.

"Hello Stic-woah!" She's interrupted as he sneaks around behind her and twirls her into his arms. He smiles and kisses her briefly.

"I see Mater brightened your da- er, night. You looked drawn when you came to say you were going off with Mater."

He clears his throat nervously, and lets her go. "Oh, um yeah."

"Well what happened?"

"I'll talk to you about it... later... Eh, what's for dinner?" He changes the subject, and maneuvers over to the stove.

"Oh, quesadillas."

"Haha, Latino?"

"Sure I guess. My mother would make them."

"I thought you were Irish?" Lightning questions as he pokes at the cheesy mesh.

"I am, a little, but... hey! Stop pecking!"

"Tastes good Sal!"

"Out! Out! It's not even ready yet!" Lightning snickers as she tries to push him away.

"Go get changed or something; you've been wearing that same outfit all day!" Lightning peers down at his jeans and Lightyear Tires shirt.

"So?"

Sally gives him 'the eye', and he turns on his heel to go upstairs. Sally laughs quietly one he's gone.

He returns with sweatpants, no socks, and an extremely dated Old Navy shirt.

"It's a miracle! You're wearing something OTHER than a racing shirt! Oh MY GOD there's holes by your armpit! Ew!"

Lightning now looks down at his old shirt and notices tiny holes in the fabric right by his armpit. Without another word, he heads upstars again. Sally laughs once more.

Now, dinner is done, and he returns in a Luigi's CDT pullover.

"Now you've got style. Come and eat!"

Sally and Lightning seem to talk about everything at dinner except the baby. Lightning tries to avoid it so much, that he would rather talk about something outrageous like Chick or Francesco than their baby. Good thing Sally hadn't noticed.

After dinner, Lightning had some calls and computer work to do for the upcoming season, and Sally had cramps. Together they managed to fix both problems, but Lightning was still in doubt, and Sally was beginning to notice Lightning acting kind of strange. She was going to talk to him soon enough.

* * *

The orange sun filled the morning sky with cascading colours of orange, purple, and blue. The once gray sand on the ground began to show it's dark-orange hue of the day, and Lightning and Sally watched every moment of it from their 5th story bedroom.

"Eh, that's OK." Lightning says, pursing his lip.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it can't be compared to this person sitting next to me."

Sally blushed. He could be very sweet and sentimental when he felt like it. He kisses her forehead, then begins to rub her belly gently. They look back out at the horizon. What a perfect moment.

"Babe, sorry to pry, but what happened yesterday?"

Lightning cringes. "Um, with Mater or Sarge?"

"How about both?"

"Okay, Sarge first." He gently grasps Sally's hands and looks her straight in the eyes. He HAD to tell her eventually... "S- Sarge told me... that... that..."

"Yes?"

Lightning _really_ tries his best to hold back his tears now. "He thinks we shouldn't have the baby." He looks up under his lashes.

"No! Why?"

"He thinks I'm not going to be a good father."

"Lightning..."

"Sally, listen to me," his gaze locking in hers, "I'm going to be away racing all the time. I won't be with you. I'm not going to be a good father, Sally, I'm not! I can't! I'm not ready! We should have never done this!"

Every nightmare; every thought was spinning through Sally's mind. What is he saying? He's backing out?

"Sally, we should give our child to foster care, for ITS sake." It hurt to say this, but he doesn't want a miserable life for Sally OR the baby.

Sally is dazed and hurt. Words flew out of her, but she had no idea where they came from. "It's our first child and you want to GIVE IT AWAY?"

"For HIM/HER!"

"What about US, huh?"

"I'm not good enough to be a dad!"

"You listen to that shit? I'm having it no matter what, Lightning McQueen, whether you like it or not, and if you don't want us, it's fine by me. You can leave. I don't give a damn. If you're going to be a coward like this, be my guest."

"You WILL thank me later because you don't know HALF of what it's like raising a child! I don't want this kid yet, Sal. I'm not ready yet."

"Then grow up! And maybe you should have thought of that when you were making love with me!" She snarls. "We should have never done this. We're not ready. I... I don't know." Sally quickly gets up and throws some clothes in a bag, crying. Lightning was sniffling too. He loved her, but he knew this was the right thing to do.

"Goodbye, Lightning." Is all she says before departing out the door. Lightning stares at the closed door for a moment. Not believing what had just happened. He tried to trick himself out of it, but realized that the one true love of his life is gone, for who knows how long. His lip quivers, and then he bawls and screams her name. She's gone. He made possibly the biggest mistake of his life, by just saying a couple of words. What kind of person was he? Driving out his 9 month pregnant girlfriend over his racing career? He doesn't like this man who had taken him over. This cowardly man of selfishness.

He grasped the covers that still smelled like her; pleading for her to come back. He cried for her all day, and when he ran out of tears he lay limp on the mattress, wanting to be dead. He remembered those perfect moments that happened just yesterday, and now they were all gone like dead leaves in a cold wind. His head and heart continued to throb in pain for his Sally.

* * *

"Goodbye, Lightning." It was the most painful thing she had ever said to him, and the words tasted like vinegar.

Sally slams the door shut and stands on the step there. She almost wants to reach for the doorknob again, but stops when she heard Lightning's cries for her. Hearing him scream, she begins to bawl too and she runs swiftly to the Cozy Cone, hoping no one sees her. She sets up her room again and sits on the bed. He's gone. Everything. She doesn't have it. His smile, his kisses, his eyes, his hugs, his arms, his body, his love... All gone, and all that she has now was his child.

HIS child.

She's to spend the rest of her days with this baby, and everyday it would remind her of the love they used to share. She doesn't want to be reminded of him, ever again. She made up her mind. She doesn't want this baby. It's just going to bring pain everyday.

After crying for an eternity, she considers aborting it, but remembering how Lightning couldn't stand abortion, she decides to give birth, then give it to foster care, as he said. Why didn't she listen to him in the first place? Now, BOTH of them would be gone, and her life couldn't get more miserable.

Days passed, and when they saw each other around the town, it would bring painful reminders of their love. Solemn looks were often exchanged, and they ignored one another as if they were just another person on the street. Lightning wonders why they even attempt to avoid each other. How he wanted to marry her, and to have endless nights full of bliss and lust, then to begin a beautiful, blossoming family. He knows this fantasy sounds ridiculous and corny, which is why he continues his everyday life with pain tugging at his sleeve. He barely even remembers what they fought about. Thoughts like these cloud their minds, and before they know it, Lightning has to go off for the racing season. They exchange nothing but a drawn and awkward glance as a 'goodbye'.

Sally watches Mack, Guido, and him load up the truck. Guido and Luigi decided to tag along as his pit crew this year, and that left Ramone and Flo to coordinate from their shops to Luigi's, because no one knows any more about tires than the middle aged couple. Not like they knew much at all. Indeed, with just three residents gone, the town is barely treading water, and things will soon get backed up.

They look as if now they were ready, and Lightning eyed the town one last time, like he always does. He waves and shoots smiles at all of the residents gathered at Flo's, wishing him farewell. He stops as his gaze is directed straight at Sally, and she pretends to be preoccupied with paperwork. Lightning knows she's avoiding him, but he still worries immensely for the expecting woman. She couldn't even be classified as his girlfriend anymore.

She peeps at him from under her eyelashes as he walks into the truck following Luigi and Guido. Mack shuts the door, then the engine roars to life, and the big rig starts its journey down the road. But even, through Sally's tears and stubbornness, she wishes them good luck and farewell, right as the baby moves inside of her.

* * *

I like the size of these chapters! Do you?

I have a question for my readers: Do I need to change my style at all? Am I lacking something in my writing? Is there anything I need to know, or work on?

Then please tell me how you are liking the story!

~Pancake


	3. Chapter 3

This MIGHT be a filler. Lemme see where I go with this. There's lots of paths I can take with this story, and YES I have an outline. -.- Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The second that Sally sees Lightning's trailer disappear into the horizon, she knows that she's in hell. She's going to have a baby, and she doesn't have her support rock. Lightning's gone away for the racing season, and there's nothing she can do about it. This was definitely a mistake. Lightning and her are probably not even meant to be together. She loves him dearly, but was it really the best for both of them?

She thinks back to when her and Lightning had discussed names. If it was a girl, they loved the name Louise, after their mothers, which were both coincidently named Louise. If it was a boy, they discussed the name Paul: Doc's real first name. Both of these names can be feminine or masculine, so it can be Paul Louis or Louise Paula. Both sound adorable to Sally. Nonetheless, she still doesn't know the gender, so it will remain a mystery for now.

Sally sits in her office, and even though a very small person is there with her, she has never felt so alone in her life. He had been there through most of her pregnancy, and they were in the long run. But everything split and shattered to pieces at the last minute. Why now? Why did this ever happen at all? How did it become what it is now?

Sally slowly proceeds towards the HQ in the silence of night. Radiator Springs could never be dark, because the neon is always an oasis from the black of the surrounding desert.

She feels guilt sink into her stomach as she unlocks the door with her key. Lightning probably knew she would go back in there. She peers around and notices that there's no dishes in the sink, or random objects stacked on the table. That's very odd. Sally steps upstairs and sees no laundry in the hamper and the bed made. Then it hits her. Lightning had cleaned up for her before he left. Being the the hormonal wreck she is, she breaks down on the bed in tears once again.

* * *

Sally wakes up to a stiff feeling in her back and a massive headache. 7:32 says the clock, so she trudges out of bed and into the warm shower. Maybe a nice breakfast at Flo's can bring a smile to get face. Plus the baby is kicking... again.

She doesn't feel like putting on makeup or doing her hair properly, so she splashes cold water on both to wake herself up.

If there's one thing that Sally loves, it's the feeling of warm air hitting you after walking out of some cool air conditioning, and vice versa. After breakfast, it was over to the Cozy Cone, for her last Friday before her maternity leave. She had insisted that she doesn't stop manning the motel until the absolute last minute. She always wants to do the paperwork herself, instead of someone else. So what? Maybe she could be a perfectionist sometimes.

After greeting Flo and the twins, Sally roams to a booth in the corner, and closes her eyes for a second. She's been tired all times of the day recently, but it seems normal.

"Pancakes, please. With a side of ketchup." She orders.

Mia tosses her a slightly confused expression, but smiles as she notices her swelled belly. Mia then dashes to the kitchen after confirming her order.

Sally sits peacefully, just gazing mindlessly out the window. Thinking about the pain she's soon going to encounter. Both mental AND emotional pain.

"Hey, honey. You look like you need someone to talk to." Flo says as she sits down across from Sally, dishrag in hand.

"I don't know, Flo. There's so many things going on through my head. Too many questions and concerns... I don't know what's going on."

"Just let it all out. Tell me. That's what I'm here for, baby." The busty African American sets down her dishrag and fluffs her short brown hair momentarily.

Sally whispers, "Well, it started when Sarge had mentioned that we aren't ready for a baby. I guess Lightning had thought about this, and he DID believe we weren't ready... But now, as I look back, I think they're right. We rushed it.

"So we got in an argument, but I think my joy of being a mother blinded me from reality. I should've listened to him. It's all my fault!" Sally shamefully cups her face in her hands.

"Oh, baby it's not your fault! Aren't you happy AT ALL that you're having this baby? I know I am!"

"No, Flo, I'm not happy. I don't want a child... Not yet. We should of gotten married first."

"You don't know the joy that a baby can bring!"

"Not if it reminds me of him. And what do YOU know about raising a baby?"

"Sally, I don't know much about raising children, but I DO know one thing. And that's that you should be thankful for this baby. Something terrible could have happened, like a... like a... a miscarriage."

Sally looked up at Flo. "Miscarriage?" She then notices the sadness in Flo's eyes. "Oh Flo! What... happened?"

"In the summer of '89, two newlyweds were excited from the news that they were expecting. Ramone and I. It was going to be a boy, and we had everything set up. We were SO excited, and so were the rest of the residents. I think Ramone was more excited than I, actually, and we had crazy fantasies, being first-time parents.

"One day, I was working in the kitchen, and dropped a huge metal pot. I was 7 and 1/2 months, so I couldn't bend over and pick it up. Ramone came in through the front door, and called my name. Not realizing the pot was still there, I started heading his way. And you can guess what happened next."

All the years she had known her, Sally had never seen Flo cry. Now she feels terrible, sort of yelling at her. "Flo, I'm... I'm so sorry... I..."

"It's alright, sugar. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe...

Talking to Flo didn't help much, because before, Sally's mind was set on adoption. She had even contacted a center that would set her baby up with foster parents. Now, Sally feels torn inbetween two choices; both with a good reason to do so.

* * *

The next morning, as Sally is mindlessly nibbling some Chex Mix, the loud 'dang' of the doorbell jolts her awake.

Knowing it was one of the residents, Sally opens the door mindlessly without looking through the peep hole. In a small town, trust among one another is a very common thing. The bright of day blinds her momentarily.

"Sally!" Two middle aged people say in unison. They laugh.

As she focuses on the two adults with the familiar voices, Sally sees 'her own eyes' staring back at her. Mom and dad! They came... For her? The water works begin.

"Mom... And... Dad! You... I haven't seen you in FOREVER! You came to see me!"

"Sally, oh my baby, look at you! You look so beautiful! I'm... I'm going to be a grandmother!" Sally's mother, Louise announces.

"Mommy! How are you?" She can't help but notice how much looking at her mother is like looking at a mirror. Soft, brown hair, piercing green eyes, little, plump lips, and dark lashes.

"Oh, I'm fine, baby! How are YOU?"

"Could be better, could be worse. Overall, pregnancy hasn't been too bad."

"That's great to hear, sweetheart!"

"Dad!" Sally turns to her brown eyed, dark haired father and hugs him tightly. "And how are you?"

"Good, thank you. LA has lots of cases for me, as usual. Timothy A. Carrera, Attorney at Law, at your service." They slip out of their hug and hold hands afterwards, both laughing.

"So honey, where's Lightning?" Louise asks. Lightning had met her parents at their Easter party last year.

"L-"

Wait. Stop. Lightning. Lightning? WHAT? What's she going to tell them? They don't know about what happened! Sure they know they're not married and are expecting, but she didn't tell them about the racing season, or if he's ever coming back at all! They don't know about her adoption idea! What would be their reaction?

"Lightning is... Um. Ca... Can we talk about it inside over a cup of coffee?"

"Sure..." says her father. Both parents have a suspicious look in their eyes, but they try to hide it with a smile as they walk into the stunning racing headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Umm, have I done the copyright for this story yet? -3- Yeah, all characters are Disney Pixar's Cars (c).

The song I Never Told You is copyright of Colbie Calliat...

Am I the only one who feels stupid when saying the copyright stuff? Anyone agree? :l

Quick update if you forgot the story line: Lightning is away racing, and Sally's parents just came over. Remember? Good. Read. :D

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It's just like the Piston Cup Tie Breaker in '06. He couldn't concentrate. His thoughts continue to drift to her.

"Speed. Speed. Speed... Speed?"

Lightning is really doubting if this worked anymore. It hardly does, because he gets interrupted EVERY time now.

"Boss, do I really have to ask you to come out of there at EVERY race? You ready?" Mack mumbles from just outside the trailer.

Lightning opens the door. "Sorry, Mack," he says to his driver, "I can see how you'd get annoyed at calling me out of there. At EVERY race." Lightning chuckles.

"Yeah. What do you do in there anyway?"

"Um, pre-race self-pep-talk. I'm starting to doubt it now, though..."

"Oh, yeah. Okay..."

"You have no idea what that is, do you Mack?"

He sighs. "No, ya lost me."

Lightning laughs again. Mack has been there with him through everything, since the very beginning of his career. He never give up on him, and never failed to bring a smile to his face. Perhaps Mack was a better friend than he'd thought.

Now, Mack was distracting him (probably on purpose) from the race. If Lightning was distracted from the race, he was distracted from Sally. Mack most likely knew what happened. The semi-driver had his way of knowing things.

* * *

Sally gives them a quick tour before coffee time, making sure to spend extra time in the new nursery. But soon she longs for a place to rest her throbbing feet. Even in the morning, your feet begin to hurt from the extra load of the baby.

She serves them their coffee and they sit down together in the dining room. They converse about many things, including family life and about raising children. Sally avoids making eye contact when she can, but she's also afraid they may notice her being so drawn.

Somehow, they end up talking about Lightning, and Sally can feel the roof caving in on her as her parents watch her more closely.

"Tim, you KNOW racing is a steady career with a GREAT salary!" Says her mother.

"Yes, and our daughter will continue to manage her motel, too. How is that going, by the way?"

"Oh, um, great! You know, I'm on my leave now... obviously..." She states nervously.

"Of course, yeah it's great, but terrible at the same time..."

They sit there in silence as the seconds tick by; each waiting for a response from one another. Her father is staring blankly at the rug and her mother is looking out the window. Sally focuses on the coffee on the table, but grows agitated soon enough.

"Alright, I know what you guys are thinking. I know we've all been avoiding it. Lightning and I had a fight. Lightning didn't want the baby because he says we're not ready for it yet. I didn't agree with him then, but after he left for the racing season, I realized that it IS the best for us. We're not ready for a baby yet, mom and dad, and I'm so sorry... I... There's a lot of pressure on me right now, and I don't really have support. Thank you for coming over and thinking of me, though."

Louise looks as if she's going to cry. "What are you going to do, then? With the baby?"

"I already have foster care set up for him/her..."

"Oh. Well sweetie, it's YOUR baby and YOUR life, so do what you must. Don't let me stop you, but listen to me when I say this: everyone has had tough times, and sometimes these can cloud the good things we have on life. I don't want you to be blind, or ever lose sight of what's important, okay?" Louise places her hand on Sally's shoulder.

"Okay, mom. Thank you." she wraps her into a hug.

* * *

That night, as Sally lies in Lightning's favorite pillow-top California King bed, she can hear the train passing through the mountains near Ornament Valley. The low whistle always draws her attention, and when she hears it she knows that she's at home. That's all that matters. All Sally needed now was Lightning's warm embrace to go to sleep, but she knows it's impossible. Sally takes out her iPod and switches her music to Shuffle. She loves the idea of being surprised at what song would play next.

She once heard someone say that there is no such thing as coincidence. The next song that came on was one of those times.

I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to when I'm not  
Around you  
It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
Still you're gone  
Can't believe that I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

Sally's night was sleepless once again.

* * *

Today, she was having extremely painful cramps and spasms. Good thing too, because today's the day she's going to have her final check up before birth. To her knowledge, she is due in two weeks. So that means being 9 months pregnant and having to drive for three hours to Phoenix with her parents. How fun.

Sally and her parents had already made 'reservations' you may call it, with a small hospital that's on the outskirts of the huge city. They didn't want to make it obvious and be at Phoenix General, or the UC. This way, Sally could get more peace without reporters, and the whole world wouldn't know about the baby. It's really the last thing she needs.

Like a child, she tiptoes over to the guest room where her mom and dad are still sleeping. As she peeks in, the baby kicks her side, and her stomach rumbles from hunger. 'Breakfast AFTER your shower' she thinks to herself.

Once the cool water refreshed her, and she cleaned out the bottom of the drain (something she hates doing), she steps downstairs to nab her breakfast. There's eggs... And hotdogs, and some old mayonnaise in the corner. Getting creative, she scrambles six eggs and begins to fry them. Then she cuts up the hot dogs and mixes them in. Hot dogs and eggs! She remembers how her mom used to make them all the time. 'Lightning would like these...' she tells herself, but tries to focus on her cooking.

"Oh just like when you were little!"

"It tastes JUST like how your mom would make them!"

These were only some of the compliments she receives at the breakfast table.

As Sally gets dressed for the appointment, she can't help but cringe over in pain from the horrifying cramps she's experiencing. She wants to cry, but is always told to be brave and strong, which makes her feel even more weak and unable.

Later, as she gets into Louise's beloved Mazda RX-8, she's stunned with pain and her body numbs from what feels like the baby trying to push out. What's going on? But just as fast as it came, it subsides, and the excruciating cramp is forgotten.

* * *

I quote: And kids, that is why you use protection! Lol! xDD

Late update was because my sister went back to the hospital, my foreign cousins came over to visit, AND I had summer school. As you can see, I'm busy. :( IDK when the next update will be, just roll with it. Thank you... I love you readers... :)


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the mini hiatus on this, but I think I can get it back up and running now! Updates once a week. I really appreciate your patience and understanding. Please continue followithose is, please do, because things really start to pick up from this point on. Remember, this isn't your ordinary SalQueen story! ;)

Well I guess you girls didn't want to hear a whole pregnancy doctor scene, and I didn't want to write it, so there's not really any dialogue there... Recap: Sally is now heading to the doctors (with her parents, Lightning is gone) in Phoenix for a final check up. -.-

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Later in the car...

They talk more and more about everything two parents and their expectant child are supposed to talk about. Sally just wishes her mother would turn on the radio for once, because music is soothing.

"And, last question, well we've been holding this off, but... names you were thinking of?" Louise asks eagerly.

"Well, you know how both you and Lightning's mom have the same name?"

"Yes, Louise McQueen, she's a nice lady!"

"I've always loved your name, mom, and if the baby were a girl, I would name her just that."

"Louise? Baby Louise! I like the sound of that! Middle name?"

"You said that was the last ques- Never mind. Well you remember Doctor Hudson, aka the Hudson Hornet, Lightning's racing mentor who passed away about a year ago?"

"I'm sorry, honey, it doesn't ring a bell..."

"Well anyway his real name was Paul, so we were thinking Paula would be a cute name."

"Adorable! And if it were a boy?"

"Same thing, but reversed. Paul Louis."

"Those are amazing names, sweetheart, I can't tell you how proud I am of you..." Says her father.

"Thank you, I love you."

"We love you too, and we just want the best for you."

They arrive at the small clinics. They are tiny, yet professional and award-winning. No shutterbugs around here, but with the headlines their drama is making, she's glad she had chosen where she would have her baby.

A tall blonde lady behind a black desk smiles as they walk in. They check in, and sit down on the couch. As Sally bends down to sit, an alarming spasm goes down her back and she forcefully shuts her mouth from groaning.

The nurse calls her in and they evaluate her. She tells them about her cramps, and they give her a pain pill made especially for those cramps. After the evaluation, blood tests, and ultrasound, they conclude that she is due in a week, not two, as she had thought. They recommend that she arrives three days before her actual scheduled day of labor, just to be safe.

After the clinic, her parents take her to the baby supply store to pick up some last minute things, and everything else she needs. _All of these baby supplies can get to be _very_ expensive altogether... _Sally thinks to herself as her parents pay for half of the cost.

After walking in the store for a couple hours, Sally is aching all over and her cramps only worsen. The baby literally feels like a moving watermelon stuck in her stomach. The only shelter she has from the pain is to fall asleep, so she does so in the back of the car.

It seems as though she only shut her eyes for five seconds when she wakes up and notices the familiar posters on the wall of Lightning's garage. Slowly, she begins to sit up, but once again she feels an unbearable shock course through her. It's the most painful and powerful cramp yet, and she begins to worry about what's happening inside of her... Is she miscarrying, or having twins?

Her parents slowly help her into the house where she carefully showers and slowly dresses into her pajamas. The shower doesn't do any justice, she's still having terrible cramps, and bruises are starting to form on her belly from the baby's kicking.

With three Tylenol in her system, Sally nearly falls asleep, but naturally, she's still half awake. She can still distinguish the difference between dreams and real life though, but that's what _she_ thinks...

Sally can sense herself laying flat on her back. She begins to feel a sinking feeling in her chest, and it grows slowly. Soon, it feels like a forced pressure, as if someone is pushing down hard on her heart. Her arms are dead at her sides, and her legs are senseless. She can make out what seems to be the shape of Lightning's face, but he has expressions of disgust and disbelief.

Sally tries to reach out for him, but he vanishes completely. She is alone yet again, but by now the feeling of loneliness is something familiar. Even with another human being growing inside of her, Sally has never felt so empty and hollow.

Startled from her half-sleep, Sally feels a warm liquid linger around her right thigh. Trying to regain her consciousness, she sits up and feels her leg, which was definitely wet. In an instant she clicks the lamp on, seeing a big puddle of what looks like water in her bed.

As she moves to get out of bed, it all clicks together. Watery liquid... Recent cramps... Spasms... Labor?

Panic hits her, but not nearly as hard as a mind blowing contraction rams her. Sally yells for her parents. This is it.


	6. Chapter 6

Birth scene up ahead. Hopefully it's not too graphic.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sally clutches her bulging stomach instinctively. _Why now, baby? Why a week__ early? _Another contraction hits, and she grits her teeth in despair. How are they ever going to make it to Phoenix? Her parents burst into the room and begin packing things like they're trained to do so. How do they know it's already time for the baby?

"How are you doing, honey?" Louise asks nervously.

"Um, could be better?"

"It's alright, we're nearly packed, dad's loaded the car. We just have to get Flo."

Flo insisted a few days ago that she comes with us to help, and to be Sally's mentor. She hates to wake her up at this ghastly hour, but just her presence makes Sally feel relaxed.

"Everything's ready, but we've got to get jamming _now _or else we might not make it..." Says Sally's father.

"_We'll make it,_" Her mother says sternly, almost demandingly.

Sally's sweating bullets as they quickly put on her coat and carry her to the car. She crosses her legs in an attempt to keep the baby inside.

Mr. Carrera turns the key quickly and the Mazda's engine hums immediately. He backs out and turns towards Flo & Ramone's residence, where Flo dashes out in an instant, bag in hand. Ramone waves from the window, kind of shaking his fists in glory.

Sally has thought in the past what hell must be like, so she determines that this is the closest thing on earth. Images of Lightning keep creeping inside of her head. All she wants is to see his face, and feel his skin, then her agony will surely go away. She tries to remember all of the exercises she did with Lightning, and even her parents, but her mind comes up blank. Sweating heavily, she looks out the window at black blobs (bushes) speeding by. No position in the seat is comfortable as her spine feels like it's being torn apart. There is unbearable pressure on her abdomen, and she let's out a small moan. Her father looks at her from the rear view mirror.

"How are you doing?" asks Louise.

"G-good." she manages to squeak.

"You are so brave and strong."

"Thanks, m-mom. How much l-l-longer?"

Louise looks over at her father.

"Erm, we've been on the road for an hour, so maybe another hour and a half... Mind you, I'm breaking the speed limit tremendously."

"Don't crash."

15 minutes later...

The contractions have gotten worse, and Sally can literally feel every move the baby's making. It's definitely heading out. Another minute later, she feels painful stretching in an uncomfortable part of her body, and a greater contraction. More moans escape. Everyone glues their eyes to her.

"Sally hon?"

Sally widens her eyes in pain then scrunches them up, gritting her teeth.

"It's... It's coming! Help!"

"We've still got at least another hour until we arrive..."

"No, it's coming NOW. We're not going to... to make it."

"Flo?" asks Louise.

"I. I have to start pushing, it's too much. Get it OUT!" Sally whimpers.

"Pull over!"

Mr. Carrera does so and the three dash out their doors to Sally's door.

"We don't have the supplies to birth a baby!"

"But we won't make it!"

"Do we call 911?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Sally groans loudly and they set towels down on the back seat, where she lies down on top of them.

"This is all we have. Towels, painkillers, and a first aid kit."

They give her the painkillers, but know that they won't make a difference at all. Louise shines the flashlight on Sally as she props her legs on the headrests. Sally tries to relax and drift away from the pain, away to one certain morning at the Cozy Cone...

"Get up, sleepyhead! Race time!" It was that day a few years back of the Radiator Springs Grand Prix.

Lightning stuffs himself into the covers deeper, trying to avoid her.

"Lightning McQueen, we go through this _every_ morning, you must think its attractive."

No response. By now he'd be moaning at her.

"Lightning?"

She bends down the covers to hear snoring, but-

"Raaaa!" Says Lightning as he springs up at her and nabs her with the covers, pulling her onto the bed with his arms around her.

"Oh!" She squeaks.

"Now _that's_ attractive." He says as her brings her into a kiss.

"Morning breath! _Not_ attractive."

He eyes her, searching for a flaw of hers, but finds none.

"You win." He gets out of bed and kisses her on the cheek.

Sally feels her cheek, and smiles at how warm it feels.

Sally feels her cheek in the present time with her eyes closed. It was shallow and cold. How could he be so heartless? That wasn't the Lightning Sally used to know.

"Sally baby, you're going to have to push harder, I ain't losing you!"

Sally cries in frustration and does so.

"Again!"

_This thing is never going to come out, it's impossible._

_Strength. Strength. Strength._

_The harder you push, the faster it'll come out, the sooner it'll be over._

Her eyes roll back to her head as Sally gives one last push with all her might.

Time freezes as she feels hands lay on her shoulders. The looks behind her at her lover, the only person's face who's keeping her from dying out right now. _His_ face. Right in front of her.

"L-Lightning..." she groans.

Something pops out from under her, and he vanishes like dust in a wind. Squeaky crying is heard somewhere.

"It's a girl!" Louise exclaims in happiness.

Sally looks down her now flat stomach at her crying mother cleaning her up, while Flo is holding something in a grey towel.

"Here comes the placenta..."

Something hot and gooey exits her as she tries to regain her senses. She feels entirely sore. Sally puts her hand on her wet forehead in amazement. _Did that just happen? _She looks back down at Flo rubbing the small bundle.

"Let me see... Louise..."

Flo looks at Sally and hands her the bundle without hesitation. Sally slowly sits up and places it in her arms. She looks down at the most beautiful little baby she's ever laid eyes on. Even though she's crying, her delicate face is perfectly shaped, and her pink eyelids lay softly holding thick black lashes. Her hair, a soft brown like Lightning's, is knotted up in little ringlets. Everything about her emulates Lightning. Sally's eyes tighten up then tears and sobs explode.

"Louise Paula... McQueen."

Born: June 12, 2012 3:32AM

Birthplace: Someplace in the far outskirts of Paulden, AZ

Gender: F

Weight: 7 lbs., 3 oz.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to give you guys a mini horror trip here, mess around with your emotions. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Even though Flo is against it, Sally still has her mind set on adoption. The baby looks exactly like him, for crying out loud!

Once they arrive at the hospital, she's immediately checked in, and they take Baby Louise over for an evaluation. Here in the light of the clinics, Sally notices that she has brilliant blue eyes, but she kind of expected that...

Thankfully, her birth in the car was a success, the doctors find nothing wrong with Miss Carrera _or_ the baby. She's just staying the night, then tomorrow she could go home. Arrangements are made for someone from a foster care system to come pick up the baby tomorrow.

Sally thought she felt empty _before_, but now that her baby's gone, she has never felt more hollow in her entire life. Early in the morning of the next day, Sally asks to see Louise one last time before she leaves. She's shivering in he crib, and whimpering slightly. Sally drapes the blanket over her tiny body.

"Now baby," she whispers, tears in her eyes, and continues even quieter, "you have to be good. You're Lightning McQueen's daughter... You have to be as great as he is, okay? I know you won't ever see me again, but it's the best for all of us. You deserve better than me as a mother. I'm... I'm a terrible person..." Sally covers her face with her hands, then wipes her tears away. Louise starts crying, too, and Sally walks away before planting a kiss on her head.

...

"We're going to need consent from the father if you're going to leave the child here for adoption." the nurse tells her when she's looking thought the forms for hospital discharge.

Sally freezes in place. She never thought of that. She looks over at her parents. "Umm."

"Miss Carrera, the process will not go through, who is the father, where is he, and he needs to approve of this with you."

"The father is... I don't know. I have no idea who the father is."

"No idea? How?"

"S-sexual abuse... And that's all you need to know."

"What about the last name?"

"No last name." Sally swallows nervously.

"That is impossible, the baby _must_ have a last name. I'll just put it as yours." The nurse begins writing something down.

"_No!_" she nearly shouts. "Not Carre- I mean. Um. Wait."

"Melara...? Your last name. I putting the baby's last name down as Melara. Is there a problem?"

Sally sighs in relief. Right. Her fake last name that she was known as in this hospital. Of course she couldn't be known as Sally Carrera! "No, no problem. Melara. Right."

"Alright. All the forms are filled out, and it looks like you're ready to go."

_Thank goodness._

They leave the hospital soon enough, and Sally just hopes for a normal life like it was before Lightning rolled into town.

* * *

One week later ~

Lightning takes another sip of water as he watches the other racers qualifying at Daytona.

His phone in his pocket buzzes. "Harv" reads the phone. Lightning sighs.

"Hel-" he attempts, but is interrupted quickly.

"Hey hotshot, as usual, I'm busier than a bee, so it's gonna be quick. Some ex-girlfriend of yours has been trying to get in contact with you, and I've been cutting her off like ya told me to, put apparently she's dying of cancer, so I-"

"What's her name?"

"Uhh, Vanes- Vanessa Miller. Sound familiar?"

Vanessa Miller?! They went out what, seven years ago?! Lightning sighs and rubs his throbbing forehead. Vanessa and him had a great relationship, he met her at a club when he had just started racing, and he lived with her for a period of time, until his mind was clouded with the glories of racing. They had a "happy" breakup, and remained somewhat friends afterwards, but lost contact with each other over time. She was beautiful, Lightning could admit to that, but he didn't love her anymore.

"Are you sure this is legit? And this is Vanessa?"

"Seems right to me, I'll text ya the address of the hospital, until then, gotta run! Got a hot dinner date!"

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Harv."

The dial-tone is heard and Lightning's phone returns to the home screen. Hot head. Lightning rolls his eyes. Once he gets the address, he excuses himself from the pits and jumps into his rented Audi A4, with it's overly-tinted windows and quiet, but fast engine. He drives it to avoid attention, and it gets him where he needs to go. Stuck in traffic, Lightning's mind wanders away back to the days he spent with Vanessa. Of course, he's shocked to find that she's dying of cancer, and even sympathetic. But he still isn't sure if this is real, or just some trap. Does he really need a body guard, like his insurance agent suggested once?

Nonsense. He can take care of himself.

He pulls into the driveway and parks quickly. He walks up the small path to the big tan hospital, and tells the red-haired woman at the desk the patient's name. He is told which room she's in, and directions to get there. Second floor, to the right, the 2-South wing.

He approaches what he hopes is the right room, and knocks quietly, not sure of what to expect on the other side of the wood. The door creaks open and two faces appear with grim expressions.

"Hel- hello." He stutters, "Is Vanessa there? She... she wanted to see me."

"You are?" A skinny woman asks.

"I'm. Lightning M. Her, um, ex-boyfriend."

"You can come in to see her. We've been waiting. But please, be quiet and respectful, for she's in her last moments."

Lightning feels his throat close up momentarily before he steps in quietly. Multiple people are seated in the room, their eyes pink from crying. There in the bed, lay a stranger woman that he never knew. All of her hair and blush is gone from her face. As Lightning steps closer, the only thing that brings back memories to prove its really her is her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes that he remembers so vividly now. He's had a thing for green eyes all his life. Her eyes are half closed and drawn, with massive bags beneath them.

"L-L-Lightning. You ac-ctually came." she croaks silently.

He nods as he feels his bottom eyelids tighten, trying to hold back tears.

"Y-you've changed so muc-ch, I've-I didn't recogniz-ze you."

_I didn't recognize you, either._

_"_Vanessa. What happened? You were so healthy, and you're always been beautiful, but I feel like the worst jerk right now, I, I"

"Shhh," she silences him, "It's not your fault."

"I just wish I kept in contact with you. What have I done? I... Can't believe I wasted all that time not knowing you. I'm... I'm sorry."

"No... You deserve better than me."

"You deserve better than this."

Lightning sits down with the family and whispers more about Vanessa. He learns that she never got married, never had kids, and never even finished college, due to a very late start. Why did someone so beautiful have to leave at such a young age? Doesn't she have a purpose?

After a few minutes, Vanessa moans horrifically loudly and everyone sits up, leaning on her bed. Her eyes are wide open as the machines up ahead begin to beep violently. Lightning wants to look away, but his eyes drift back to the outstretched woman on the bed.

Doctors, nurses, and a priest rush in. They check the monitors and set up an ultrasound in seconds. They scan her heart and stomach and shake their heads in a sympathetic way. Vanessa moans loudly again.

"Euthanasia. It's what she wanted, it's what we agreed on."

Lightning gasps quietly. The lights in the room are suddenly turned up, and new doctors come in, rolling a small tray along with them. The priest begins to chant the rite for the deathbed, and sprinkles Holy Water onto Vanessa. McQueen suddenly feels queasy, and he shuts his eyes for a second.

"Lightning, if you want, you may leave, thank you..." Vanessa's mother whispers quietly among the beeping and talking.

"No, I'm alright, thanks." He says shakily.

The doctors snap their gloves and prepare for the humane lethal injection. They nod and stop quietly for a moment, gazing at the squirming Vanessa. Suddenly, sirens are heard outside of the door, and blue lights flash throughout the hallway. Emitted from the speakers: "Code Blue, repeat, Code Blue, imminent loss of life, 2 South."

The sirens quiet down and the priest stops chanting. He places a rosary near her head. Vanessa's parents hold each other's and her hands. Only everyone's sobs are heard. Then, everything stops, even sobs. A doctor reaches out and injects her silently.

Everyone holds their breath as Vanessa thrashes more with her mouth wide open. Her parents lean forward to kiss her repeatedly on the forehead, whispering things in her ear, their tears dropping on her cheeks. Vanessa seems to stop shaking for a moment to look them in the eyes, then turn and look into Lightning's eyes for a second, before she begins quivering more, then stopping altogether.

* * *

It was the scariest thing he had ever witnessed in his life. The death of Vanessa Daisy Miller. Lightning lay in his bed, unable to sleep from the horrifying experience. His legs still feel numb, and his eyes still hurt from all his crying. So many emotions are racing through his body now...

Why?

When?

She was so young.

Why did she deserve this?

How could he be so blind?

Will he ever get over it?

It's all his fault. For never spending enough time with her.

Why?

Lightning sobs more and curls up into a ball under the sheets. The last time he cried this much is when Sally was leaving him.

Sally...

He tries to let his mind drift to his beautiful Sally.

The Sally, that he had, the Sally he will always love. Where is she? He needs her now. Right now. He needs to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loves her. His perfect Sally.

And it strikes Lightning like lightning. Why are they apart? Why? He needs to see her. He needs to run to her and apologize, and beg at her feet for her to take him back, that's what he'll do. He has to spend time with her. He has to spend every waking moment he had with her, because he'll never know when she'll be gone. If she leaves, he'll surely regret it for the rest of his life, so he must go back to her. Why are they holding this ridiculous grudge over something so silly?

Her baby. Did she already give birth? No, not yet, surely not yet. What if she did? Where's the baby? Does she still have it, is it aborted, or is it with foster parents, never to be found again? His babies, out in the world and not in his arms? What kind of father and boyfriend is he?

_What if Sally doesn't want me? If she found someone else? How can I get her back?_

_Boyfriend. _That one word raises a thought. Change that status.

"Sally's surely the one. The one I want to love forever." he promises himself silently.


	8. Chapter 8

Pixar's characters are Pixar's characters. NFPA is a real organization, but I'm pretty sure they don't sponsor the event I created, I just used their name. xD

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Two months later...

Sally's life now is what one could call 'back to basics', but there is always this little voice lingering on the back of her neck that her baby is gone. Where is Louise now? What is she up to? Who's she with? Sally does all she can to ignore this, but she begins to wonder if it will bother her for the rest of her life, with the worry it's causing.

Things are picking up again through the sleepy town and the Cone receives more customers as expected, it's just that time of year again. Sally has also been watching most of Lightning's races, dominating the track as usual. Everyone seems to be in a happy and comfortable place according to Sally. She proves to herself that she doesn't need Lightning to be happy, and it just wasn't meant to be. She's moving on.

* * *

Another weekend spent searching, and he _still_ hasn't found the perfect ring. No matter, because today was yet again, another race, one of the last ones of the season to be exact. Lightning racked up lots of points during this season. He puts on his helmet and waves to the screaming crowd once more before climbing into his racing monster. He checks all the specs, making sure everything is in check and tuning perfectly. He shuts his eyes just like he does at every race, trying to get in 'the zone'. His mind wanders. As usual. His mind drifts off to Sally, and how he never got to see their baby. He sighs and opens his eyes.

He usually likes to dedicate every race to someone. It's gotten into this little habit. He remembers from the World Grand Prix a while ago, how he dedicated that race for Sally, then the other for Mater, and so on. This one he chooses to dedicate it to their baby. Wherever he/she is, he races for that baby.

The green waves, and he presses the pedal, shooting off like a rocket, already half the way to the front of the pack. (He had to start off in the end and work his way up, with the other better racers). _Engine's performing beautifully! Let's see what I can do with it._

320 miles was how far they were to travel in this race. It isn't too little, and it isn't too long either. A perfect race to enter in the championship. All is moving smoothly, and Lightning arrives at 1st place in no time. He still has to block some opponents nipping at his bumper, but he shoots forward in joy. Lightning remembers when he used to say that there's a lot more to racing than just winning. That's true, to an extent. He used to look at that statement in the sense that he wanted to entertain a crowd, and have them kneeling at his feet. As Lightning thinks of it now in a more mature state, he realizes that racing's about the heart and soul you put into it, not if you make a crowd cheer or if you win gold. Everyone's a winner with the thrill that they get from racing. Remaining steady is _key_.

And as in steady, that means to stay concentrated too.

Lightning swerves as he steers in an attempt to regain control of the car. He rear ends a car that zooms in front of him and he zig zags. Thankfully, he recovers quickly, but he would be slapping his own face to stay awake if he didn't have the helmet on.

Altogether, the race is pretty uneventful. Lightning McQueen takes the cup easily much to the other racer's chagrin. But they were far from surprised. If McQueen is racing and you're an opponent, you better not take it out on yourself, because he just has a skill like no one else.

Lightning smiles for the camera at the winner's circle as usual, then takes quick interviews from reporters. After the mini ceremony, as he is walking back to his pit, a woman in her late 20's approaches him. She's very slim, wearing a grey button sweater and a sleek black skirt, and she holds a clipboard in her hands. She has a name tag on that says, NFPA Nanci Greene. Her bronze hair is held up with a big clip.

"Hello, you're Lightning McQueen, correct?" She says as she comes to a stop.

"Yes I am."

"I'm Nanci Greene, nice to meet you," they shake hands, "I represent the NFPA, or more formally known as the National Foster Parent Association. I would like to invite you to join us in a little get together of ours."

Lightning nods. "Go on."

"The NFPA has facilities with children in need of a foster home, until they can become adopted. It's a three step process. Facility, foster, family. That is our motto. Our facilities (aka houses) are a much warmer, and I'll say, homier, modern version of orphanages. Although we do not relate ourselves in any way to an orphanage."

Lightning is tired, but he tries to stay alert and collect all the info she's dishing him. So he nods again.

"So we're hosting this event called The Meet and Greet Luncheon. And basically, with the purchase of a ticket, anyone can come and have lunch with some of our children who are currently residing in our houses. There will also be a mini silent auction, for fundraising. We at NFPA were just wondering, if you, Lightning McQueen, could join us in this fund raiser."

Lightning scratches his head. "Alright, is there a contract? What do I have to do? I also have to speak with my agent about this, I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but you know..."

"Oh yes, don't worry I completely understand. Yes, here is the contract," she hands him a small packet of paper, "you and your agent may look over that then if you decide to go for it, you may mail it in this prepaid envelope, sound good? Oh and here is my card, the company's card, and a little brochure about us." Nanci says happily while handing him the papers.

"Sounds great! I'd love to, um, help in any way I can. I'm not the first celebrity, right, to be at one of these?"

"Oh no, of course not, we've had many stars come to visit us and even temporarily take home a child for an extra fund raiser."

"Temporarily take home a child?"

"Yes, they basically take the child home for one or two weeks, which creates publicity and raises funds for us in many ways, then you may return him/her to us, and by then, the child will have two loving foster parents!"

"Ah, I see. And how would I be able to look into that, just out of curiosity?"

"It's there in the papers I gave you. We will, however, give you a small pay for that, but we ask for your generosity when it comes to just attending the luncheon and speaking for us."

"Right, right. Well, thanks Nanci, It was a pleasure speaking with you."

"Thank _you_ for considering this, you have a nice day now."

"Same to you."

Lightning rubs his throbbing forehead and stuffs the papers in his bag, unsure of the whole thing.

The next day in his hotel suite, Lightning calls Harv about the papers he got yesterday. Harv tells him to fax him the contract, because there is no way that they are ever going to have a sit down meeting discussing this. So Lightning agrees and they read it together over the phone.

Harv decides that there's nothing wrong with it, so he agrees that Lightning should go on with it. Lightning's not even sure of Harv thoroughly read the contract. Lightning asks about the two week "adoption", and Harv says its up to him, he's not his mom to always make decisions for him. Lightning argues that that's why he hired him, but Harv suddenly has an excuse to leave. The date is set: August 1st to help foster kids.


	9. Chapter 9

I quote the Prophet Nals: *Is not sorry for long post. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The racing season is nearly over and that's great news for Lightning, especially since he's going to be taking care of a baby for a couple weeks. He sends in the forms to agree to be at the event, and everything is set. Soon, the word spreads of his partnership with this organization, and it just gets more publicity for him and NFPA. Donations are already flooding in, and it hasn't even begun!

The day finally arrives and Lightning and Mack head over to the park in their authentic Team 95 big rig. It's a gorgeous day, without a cloud in sight. The warm sun's rays fall down and hit the truck's glossy paint job. Harv wouldn't let him bring the stock car, it's just much too risky to let a bunch of people sit in it and mess around with it just before the championships. He was already cautious with the trailer, so Lightning agreed to only open it for people to see for a short period of time.

The event starts off with Lightning going up on stage and welcoming and thanking everyone. A volunteer hands him a slip of paper telling him what to say and do on stage. He tells everyone what a honor it is for him to be here, and in return, the head director hands him a big and beautiful bouquet of flowers that are arranged in the signature lightning bolt and 95 symbol. Lightning laughs and places it on Mack's truck.

The festivities continue with autograph signings & photos, the opening of his trailer, stories of some of the children, a small silent auction, and the lunch itself. The kids from the houses are seated at different spots at different tables, so anyone could really come and sit with any child they like. Maybe if they begin to like each other, a child would possibly have a new home by the end of the week. Lightning has never seen anything like it, and he's never seen such beautiful families with strong relationships. They look past their race or skin color, they look into their hearts and only find love for each other, these people with their adopted children. There's a Chinese couple laughing with their son, an African American, and a smiling Russian lady talking to a Filipino foster child. It blows his mind.

And it reminds him of Sally. Are they ever going to have a family of their own? Does she still love him? Is she over him? Is she with another?

No. This can't be true, and Lightning knows it. He's going to get her back. Somehow.

* * *

As it nears the end of the day, Lightning announces how much money they have raised so far (and counting), and it's finally time to present the child he will be taking home.

"Mr. McQueen," says the head director, a fat middle aged man, "you have agreed to take home one of our foster children to raise funds for this organization. You have my deepest gratitude. Thank you." he half-bows.

Everyone claps softly.

"Thank _you_ sir, I'm actually a bit excited about this..."

"Yes, most of the stars who agreed to do this said that, and you are right. You will find much joy. And speaking of... Your temporary foster child is here tonight. I know you want the gender to be a surprise, and we think we may have found one that suits you perfectly. Miss Greene?"

The cameras zoom towards a small side door. Lightning's not sure who's going to be walking with Nanci, and he's itchy with anticipation. He's always loved kids.

The door opens and Nanci takes two steps onto the stage, holding a big navy blue bag on one hand and in the other hand she holds a... small white bundle. Lightning's eyes widen and a smile spreads across his face immediately.

_A baby!_

_Uh oh. A baby. I have no idea how to take care of a baby! _He says internally.

Nanci comes up to Lightning and she pulls the cloth away from the baby's face. All is quiet as Lightning observes the tiny girl's face, her brilliant blue eyes are perfectly matching with her cream light skin and rose cheeks. Her perfect set of lips are open slightly, curving up on a side slightly. She stares at him in awe, the cutest little expression on her face. Her lips quiver and then form into a full-blown smile. Love ignites with a spark immediately.

He has the sudden urge to touch her to make sure she's not an angel. Lightning already feels this unusual bond with her, and he has only been staring at her for no more than ten seconds. They look into each other's eyes as the electric current runs between them. Lightning can't describe it, but this beautiful baby seems connected to him in every way. He can't take his eyes off her.

Nanci moves the bundle closer to him, nodding for him to hold her. He takes her gently in his arms, and his heart skips a beat when the baby bats her long eyelashes quickly. In the back of his head, he hears a mumble.

"Lightning...? Lightning?"

He snaps back to reality and looks at the director. "Yes?"

The man nods and looks back out at the crowd. "Folks, this is the child that Lightning McQueen will be taking home for a period of two weeks. She is a female, and she is approximately two months old."

Nanci hands Lightning the big navy bag. "Baby supplies." she tells him. He mouths a thank you.

"What's her name?" Lightning asks the director, still in awe from the tiny human being.

"Her name? Her name is..." he looks at his paper, "Louise Paula Melara."

* * *

Lightning awakes suddenly from the sounds of crying across the room. He blinks his eyes again then rolls quickly out of bed and goes across the suite to the baby crib (The hotel has small plastic cribs for guests who are staying with babies). He turns on the light, and adjusts it to dim. Louise lies there with her small hands in fists, bawling, her face red from the crying.

Lightning, unsure of how to get her to be quiet, looks into the bag on the floor for some sort of resource. He grabs a plush chick and waves it in front of her, squeezing it to make it squeak. Louise hears the squeak and stops her howling for a moment, staring at the fat animal.

Lightning squeaks it again. "Hey! Um, I'm Chick! And... Ha! I race an 86 car, and I'm a big mean loser with a greasy mustache! Watch out, cause I'll get you in any way I can to win!" He swerves the chick all over the air, making squealing tire and crashing sounds. He repeatedly squeaks it.

Louise looks at it with a solemn face, and Lightning stops for a moment, putting it down. Maybe she'll get back to sleep now.

She starts screaming again, and Lightning picks up the chick, squeaking it, but she doesn't notice. She only continues crying. Lightning squats down to the bag again and searches for something else. He notices that she kicked off her blanket, so he drapes it over her again, only for her to scream even louder and kick it off.

_Please go to sleep, baby, I'm so tired... _He pleads.

Louise continues her crying. He checks the bag again and finds a pacifier. Perfect! He gently places it in her mouth. She sucks on it silently, her eyelashes in clumps and her cheeks wet with tears. Lightning sighs.

She spits it out and cries again. Lightning puts his hands in his hair and circles the room. He heads back over to her and picks her up carefully. He gently bounces her in his arms and places the pacifier back into her mouth. She stops abruptly and stares at him. He looks into her pretty blue eyes and it hits him what they remind him of! Himself! Their eyes are so alike!

"Now listen here, little baby," he whispers, "you have to go to sleep, I have to go to sleep. We're both tired. And if you start crying again _I'm_ going to start crying, okay? I don't want grey hairs." He continues to bounce her and observes her face. "Sally would love you..."

Lightning can't help but wonder where_ their_ baby is. Maybe if when he comes back she will be there. He can only imagine. He looks back down at a sleeping Louise and sighs in relief. He walks back over to her crib and puts her down gently. Her eyes dart open and she cries hysterically.

Lightning picks her up again and bounces her in his arms.

She cries.

Lightning drapes her over his shoulder and pats her back.

She cries.

He spins her around carefully, at least trying to her her to laugh.

She cries.

He makes funny faces.

She cries even louder.

_Stupid move. Now I just scared her._

Lightning gives up hope and grabs his phone, pulling up Google. He searches for help or tips on how to get her to sleep. Things like soft music, sound of water, and humming pop up. He goes over to the bathroom, flicking on the light. He turns on the faucet and the room is filled with the sound of gushing water. Lightning holds her on his shoulder and hums 'Life is a Highway' quietly. Louise quiets down and closes her eyes. He does it for a while more to make sure she's actually asleep now. He places her in her crib even slower, and once she seems at peace, he turns off the lights and climbs back into bed.

* * *

Sally tries to avoid all things about Lightning at any cost. She doesn't read the celebrity news or watch the gossip. She stays focused on running the Motel, and that only. It gets very boring and tiring after a while. Tourism is back up, but that doesn't mean that exciting things are happening in the town. Lots of tourists seem like just a normal day now, so relatively speaking, it's just like the old times.

All the citizens wonder what is is about Lightning that makes this town, just, light up. His general presence probably just brightens their day, or maybe it's just his enthusiasm in fixing the place up. Maybe it's the love that Lightning and Sally used to share. When they're happy, the townsfolk are happy watching them be happy... and in love. Things aren't the same, and probably won't be until he comes back._ If_ he comes back. No one knows where Lightning's headed after the season.

* * *

Louise chuckles in anticipation, reaching her little hands towards the dark piece of cloth.

"Peek a boo! Haha!" Lightning blurts, and Louise giggles repeatedly in that funny little baby laugh. He drapes the face towel over her face and she quiets down, not sure what to do.

He takes it off her face. "Louise! There you are!" She screams in happiness. It's the third day of taking care of her, and most of the time they've been playing with each other. The championship is a week from today, and Lightning knows he has to get on training, so he spends every moment he can with Baby Louise. Their small but mighty bond only grows larger... Even with roughly 3 hours of sleep they get every night.

Lightning realizes that they're running low on baby supplies. He's surprised at how many diapers she's been going through every day. It was the one thing that he hated doing the most: changing her diaper. At least she hasn't peed on him... yet. He cringes at the thought of it. Still, it's very hard work, now he knows why women with babies are always so cranky, especially single moms. At least he was (hopefully) doing everything right, she's still alive. Too bad she doesn't come with a pocket manual.

Louise also doesn't have a very wide selection of clothing. Lightning makes out a list, a list that he'd never thought he'd have to make out until after he is married. He sighs in disbelief as he places Louise in her carrying-carseat.

He picks up the carseat from the handle, grabs the baby supply bag, keys, his wallet, his phone, and the mile-long list.

He unlocks his glossy new 2013 SRT (Dodge) Viper with a satisfying click and he pulls off the white cover with the red SRT emblem. Under the red hood is the hand-built, all-aluminum 8.4-liter V10 monster, complete with 640 horsepower and 600 lb-ft of torque, giving it the most torque of any naturally aspirated production car engine in the world. The silver headlights look like snake eyes placed perfectly in the very curvaceous body. Jaw dropping & detailed black magnesium rims completed the look. In other words, it was drool worthy, very drool worthy, and everything about it screams Lightning McQueen.

He scored it about one month ago when he made a sweet deal with a Dodge specialist, earning himself a chrome 'McQueen' trimming and small but intricate '95' designs on the front fenders, all for a decent price. With him getting it 6 months early from its release date. He is actually scared of driving it, not being sure of how it handles. It's the only car he has available, though. His other Viper and Corvette are back in Radiator Springs.

He's not sure if the baby seat will leave permanent indents on the passenger seat, but he puts her in and straps it anyway. Good thing this ride has ultra-tinted windows, he doesn't want any cops snooping around noticing he has a carseat in the passenger area. Everything he's doing is completely risky and illegal, the car doesn't even have a registered license plate. Lightning pulls the blanket back that covers Louise's carseat to find her smiling hugely. He wonders why as she turns her head to look out the window.

Lightning says a small prayer before he backs out of the private garage. Once out, he shifts it to drive and ever so gently touches the accelerator. As expected, the car lurches forward and proceeds swiftly. Louise suddenly screams with excitement as he revs the engine. He revs it again. Louise chuckles and looks at him like she's just experienced the most amazing thing ever. As for how the car feels, he loves it instantly. By the time they reach the end of the small hotel parking lot, he's got the hang of it. Lightning chuckles to himself as he drives at his comfortable speed to the baby store.

* * *

So, did you guys see it coming, or did it surprise you? Will Lightning ever find out that it's THEIR child, or will he give her back to the foster home, unknowing? What about Sally? Will she find out? Do you like the idea of Lightning being a 'single dad' for the moment? Cute? Yes? Like the SRT? Like the Chick joke, MereMere? Like the already strong relationship between Lightning and Louise? Was it too much...?

Lots of things happened in this chapter, good feedback will make me ecstatic! :)


	10. Chapter 10

I have a new method for translating. The translations will now be in italics right after the quote. Example:

"Il pneumatico e fatto." _The tire and fact._

"Si esaminerà questa storia."_ You will review this story._

Just so it's easier for you AND me. :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Now, remember, they're-a going to be jamming-a you from the inside _and-a _the outside, so-a you gotta keep a sharp eye..." Says a familiar voice through the headset.

"Luigi, since when do you sound so professional?" Lightning asks.

"Guido's-a telling me what to say... You-a know we know a little about-a racing." Luigi responds coolly.

Lightning rolls his eyes and presses forward. They're at the qualifying for the championship race, which is to be held on the day after tomorrow. With the whole track to himself, Lightning puts the pedal to the metal, knowing he can comfortably make the simple turns at a high speed of 198 miles per hour. Sort of bored, his mind creeps to Louise.

...

"Beh non sei proprio il più simpatico piccolo bambino?" _Well aren't you just the cutest little baby? _Guido coos to Louise while he holds her gently. He rocks her back and forth, and she giggles, delighted. Louise also looks out towards the track with the cars zooming by. She smiles. (She has protective earplugs).

"Lightning è così buono con i bambini, non vedo perché egli solo non adottare lei. Ogni altro amore come un matto." _Lightning is just so good with kids, I don't see why he just doesn't adopt her. They love each other like crazy._ Luigi says to him.

"E vero." _True_. Guido continues on, "Amo ragazzi, non ho mai avuto bambini." _I love kids, I never had kids._

"Che è perché non hai mai sposato. Perché si guida il tuo carrello elevatore intorno come un pazzo." _That's because you never got married. Because you drive your forklift around like a madman._

Guido looks over at his blue beauty parked in the corner. "Taci! Che cosa sai? Mai avuto bambini neanche!" _Shut up! What do you know? You never had kids either!_

"Ho avuto una bella moglie, ma si sa che ha passato molto tempo fa." _I had a beautiful wife, but you know she passed a long time ago._ Luigi confirms as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Guido ignores him and looks back down at Louise.

Lightning chuckles as he hears all of this through the headset. Did they ever stop bickering? How 'professional'.

"Luigi, I heard everything." He tells the Italian while still laughing.

"_What_?!"

"Maybe remember to turn off the headset next time..."

"GUIDO!"

Lightning hears jibberish before the sound fades and only a faint buzz is heard. They are such delightful people. But truthfully, McQueen takes pity on Louise, stuck in between the two. He zooms past the finish line with the shortest time on the scoreboard.

* * *

Finally, it arrived, the last race of the season. The championship. Lightning is truly tired of all this, and he's happy that he can now relax (hopefully, if Louise doesn't cause too much trouble). He can also think about apologizing to Sally, but now it is time to focus on racing. The race is a quick 300 miles.

...

As time flies by, he's already around 69 laps in, and he's getting tired.

"Hey Luigi, how's the baby doing?" He asks from curiosity.

"Let-a me see..."

Half a seconds later, he hears the static of the system return. "Ahaaa... You're not-a gonna believe-a this, but she's asleep!"

"Asleep?! Really?" The thought of it! Loud racing engines zooming by at 200 mph, not to mention she's right by the pits, with the air guns going off...! That's insane.

"When will I need a stop?"

"Let's a see... In about five-a minutes I'll call you in. How does it-a feel?"

"Doing fine, thanks. Signing off."

"Roger that."

Lightning sighs in exasperation. It sure was getting hot in this car, and his racing suit isn't feeling well, either...

Checking in his rear view mirror (yes, he has them on _his_ car), Lightning notices a silver race car speeding uncontrollably towards him. He accelerates and swerves to the left to avoid a collision, but his efforts are wasted. The sound of crunching metal joins the screaming of the engines, and Lightning ducks towards the steering wheel, hands behind his head. With Lightning's eyes shut, every sense accumulates and becomes greater. Every inch of the metal crushed, every sweat drop along his body, each foot the car skids, is dramatically felt along with a stabbing pain.

After seeming to spin in circles a hundred times, his car comes to an abrupt stop. Tears form in Lightnings eyes from anger.

"McQueen! Light-a-ning! Can you hear me?! Are you ok?!" Luigi shouts.

"I-I can hear you, I'm okay."

"And ambulance is-a coming! Just stay still."

"I'm getting out, the engine is smoking up, and rather quickly..." Lightning gets worried from the drastic amount of gray smoke exiting his hood and fogging his windshield.

"The eng-"

"Luigi?!"

Lightning reaches down to his seatbelt/straps, and pulls the red cord. Nothing happens. He pulls it even harder, and presses all the buttons. It won't budge. More smoke is escaping. Where's that ambulance?!

"Luigi! Can you hear me! I'm stuck! The engine's gonna blow!" Lightning shouts. The caution gauge on the dashboard starts blinking rapidly.

No response.

Lightning shuts his eyes for a second to think, and he remembers the emergency seatbelt lever under his seat. If an accident like this happens, where the seatbelt is locked from response of the brakes, one was to pull the lever and escape. He does so, and the seatbelts break loose. Lightning clicks the window net open and scrambles out. Taking a few steps back, he sighs in exasperation and falls to the floor. Sitting in the grass, he takes off his helmet and puts his head between his knees. Approaching voices are heard.

"Just get him on the stretcher!"

"Vitals!"

"Check William!" (The racer with the silver car)

"No, I don't need a stretcher." Lightning says stubbornly.

They force him onto a stretcher against his will, and rush him into the van, bodies working around him. Lightning sighs as the ambulance zooms away at full speed. Gosh, it's like he's dying or something.

"Can I speak with my crew chief?" he asks a nurse.

The nurse nods and returns with a phone.

"Hello? Light-a-ning? How are you? We're headed over to the med office!"

"I'm fine, Luigi, where's Louise? Did you happen to see how beat up my car was? Will I still race?" Lightning asks.

"Louise is-a right here in Guido's arms, and your car looked-a pretty bad, last time I glanced at-a it..." Luigi huffs and puffs, he's most likely running.

"Okay..."

* * *

Lightning is told that he just needs to get some rest, and put ice on the side of his stomach. For some reason, the shifter on his car broke off and pushed into him, and a bruise formed. It's just a minor injury, thank goodness, but he's a bit sore. Yesterday he had a photoshoot with Louise for the foster care.

Lightning sits on the couch watching TV while Louise is screaming on the floor by his feet. She grabs his foot suddenly and he makes a funny face. She giggles, then pulls off his sock.

"Hey!" He says in surprise. Louise falls back on the floor, losing her balance from sitting.

Lightning puts his sock back on and picks her up. He places her on his lap, shaking it up and down, and this makes her smile. Her smile makes him smile.

He looks back at the TV because the word 'engage' caught his ear. It's a commercial for some jewelry store claiming to be the best with the most unique stones. He hadn't tried there yet...

"Look, baby, maybe we'll go there tomorrow." He tells a half-asleep Louise with a yawn.

"You're right, it's time for bed..." Lightning types the address into his phone, tucks the baby in, then heads off to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

If you're reading this, I think you're beautiful, and perfect just the way you are. Just something to brighten your mood... :) Enjoy, gorgeous! :D

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning, Lightning skips breakfast and dresses Louise in a ruffly little light blue dress. He gives her her bottle then places her in the car seat.

"Let's blast music!" Lightning tells her, looking at her through the rear view mirror. She looks tired. He turns on the radio and switches it to the alternative rock station. "Oh Love" by Green Day is on, and he turns up the volume, singing along cheesily.

Louise doesn't smile, she just yawns.

"But this song is awesome!" He says again.

She remains expressionless.

He turns to the next station, and the song "Two Reasons" by Trey Songz blasts.

"Haha!" he starts singing along to the hip hop. "I only came here foooor two reeeeeasons... IIIII caaan't lie! I only came for the ladies and the drinks, ladies and the drinks, ladies and the drinks! Ohhhhh, baby get your glass up! Baby get your asssss up! That's what I came for." Lightning laughs like crazy and Louise starts crying.

"Oh ho, you don't like that song, okay. To be honest, I'm not sure how I know that song..." Lightning says as he changes the channel, still chuckling.

Turns out Louise likes songs like "Some Nights" by Fun (she couldn't stop giggling at that one for some reason), and "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men.

Lightning pulls into the strip mall parking lot, parking directly in front of the jewelry shop. Thankfully, there weren't too many people around, it was a Monday morning, so hopefully no one would recognize him. It was a sad thing that he would probably have to live with for the rest of his life, but he'd gotten used to it long ago.

Lightning takes out the carseat and strolls into the store. He and Louise look around observing the shiny glass cases full of sparkling stones. Some drool falls on Louise's chin from her open mouth. Lightning is greeted by a salesperson, and places her seat on a chair.

After talking to the man and searching for something for half a hour, Lightning's pretty sure that this is a dead end.

"Well, looks like I haven't found anything here... I really appreciate your help, thank you." Lightning thanks the man.

"Oh, surely you have to find something here, everyone else does! We're the best! It's not over!" The salesman says, pressurizing him.

"You do custom creating, or whatever?"

"That, we do not do, sir, but you can order from our catalog!" He says as he pulls out a giant book, "Just tell me what you think ya want, there's thousands of stones in here! Factory direct!"

"Umm, I'm not so sure..." Lightning says, intimidated by the book, "I, I'm sorry I would buy but, I've got to get going." Lightning attempts to smile as he backs away.

"How about something else, a pendant perhaps, or some earrings? They're at rock bottom prices, you aren't going to find stones with this quality at these prices anywhere else!"

"I'm sorry, no, but thanks again anyway." Lightning looks down at Louise to pick her up, but he notices that she's staring intently at something. Something in the glass case directly in front of her. Lightning attempts to look at the same thing she is, and his eyes are set on the most breathtaking rock he's ever laid eyes on. It sparkles so perfectly in the sun, he would stare at it all day if he wanted to. It's a light, but extremely intense, light blue color, and it captures rays of light like no other. Is it... A diamond? No... No wonder it caught Louise's attention like that.

The salesman sees Lightning observing it, and scoots over to him. "Ah, that my friend is an _extremely_ rare diamond. 100% naturally blue. Let me explain. Natural blue diamonds, especially in a color like that of sky blue, aren't found in your normal jewelry shop. You see, most colored diamonds are tinted artificially when they're not even through forming, but that one is exceptional, I must say. Blue diamonds are in high demand because they are simply stunning, but no one has nabbed this one yet. Sometimes it's even difficult to find _tinted_ blue diamonds, let alone all natural."

Lightning knows why this one hasn't been bought yet. Rarity and price go hand in hand. But he could stop looking at it. The silver band loops and forms into a clasp to hold the square stone, and two other smaller stones are alongside the big diamond, followed by many multiple tiny diamonds, caressed in the twisting band. It screams Sally. She would love it.

"What's her name?" The salesperson asks suddenly.

"Who?" Lightning asks, although he already knows who he's talking about.

"Your girl."

Lightning sighs. "Her name is Sally."

"My daughter's named Sally. My wife loves the name. Sally means princess, you know that? Hey! What do you know! That diamond is princess-cut! Perfect for your princess."

"Ha. That's... I don't know what to say." Lightning smiles as he thinks about Sally.

"How about you say, gimme the papers?"

"How about, show me the details and let me see the darn thing." Lightning shoots back.

"You got it." he points a finger at Lightning and dashes through the doors to the back. Lightning sits in the chair next to Louise. He sighs again. All the cash he's got from the racing season is probably going to this ring.

The clerk comes back with some papers and a box. "Okay, the band on that exact ring is 18 karat white gold. Not platinum, is that okay?"

"Yeah, makes sense, I guess if it were platinum it would turn me homeless..."

"End up in a soup kitchen, that's funny. But um, here's the details." He hands Lightning a large paper. Lightning reads it over, but only understands about 40%.

"Um, I know her ring size, seven. I think. Is that ring there in the display... What size is that?"

"Let's see, that actual band is actually a six and a half, so we can adjust it easily. Oh yes, and there's the price." he circles something on the paper, "Now always keep in mind that we can talk about anything."

_23,000 dollars! _Lightning's mind blows internally. This ring has it's own _insurance_! It's probably worth more than some countries in Africa!

With more persuasion, Lightning finally decides that it's for Sally, and it's just the perfect ring, so he goes along with it. They say that the ring will be done in about three business days.

Lightning walks out of the jewelry shop with a 'thin' wallet and sullen face. He looks down at Louise.

"Oh, why did you have to spot it?" He asks her.

Louise just stares up at his face intently, her blue eyes puncturing his soul.

_Why does she have to do that?!_ "Come on." He straps her in and drives back home. It is for his Sally, after all, and she deserves anything good after what she went through. But Lightning's not sure if _he_ deserves her.

* * *

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lightning stirs awake at the sounds of the alarm clock and Louise screaming.

He groans as he gets up, but his foot touches something freezing and vibrating on the floor. He flinches. Lightning reaches down to pick up his phone, which says, "Go home!"

"Oh yeah." Lightning groans to himself with a yawn. "I forgot, Louise, today we're going home! To see Sally!"

Louise just lays her droopy, tired eyes on the greying white wall. Her mouth shapes in an O as she yawns silently. Lightning heads over to the kitchen and gives her her bottle and some toys to keep her occupied while he's packing. His hands jitter with excitement as he zips everything up. He remembers that he has to go pick up the ring and run to the grocery store real quick, then it's back home to Radiator Springs.

With everything loaded in the trunk, Lightning straps in the baby and speeds to the jewelry store. He picks up the ring with no hassle, just one more payment and another signature. After that, he stops at the grocery store (ring in pocket, not car) to pick up some food. Finally, once he has everything, it's time to go and see Sally, because nothing is going to stop him.

Lightning is driving on the road for about five minutes, when his phone rings. Probably just another boring business call, or Harv, so he silences it without checking. Two minutes later, it rings again and a frustrated Lightning picks it up. Turns out it's NFPA calling to remind him of something...

* * *

Green Day (c), Trey Songz (c), FUN (c), OMAM (c) I suggest you look those up, especially "Two Reasons". You'll bust a gut imagining Light singing that, like I did. xD


End file.
